Portable electronic devices are often powered by one or more batteries. A switching power converter is often used to convert a battery voltage to a different output voltage for one or more sub-systems (e.g., loads) of the portable electronic device. Some loads may be powered by a voltage greater than the battery voltage. Under these conditions, the switching power converter may be a boost converter to generate an output voltage relatively greater than the battery voltage. In certain circumstances, operation of the boost converter may stress one or more components in the boost converter and/or may result in operation which is not at optimal efficiency. Thus, there is a need for improved boost converters.